declaracion
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: nunca pense hacer esto, pero a pedido de ustedes aqui esta la continuacion.
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos!!!!! Este fanfic es de cómo Kenshin se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Kahoru y la manera en que decidió confesarlo. Este Fanfic es después de la pelea con Enishi, Kenshin tubo que partir deuevo hacia Kyoto pero sin antes de dejarle a Kahoru una carta diciéndole todo lo que sentía.  
  
Kahoru: Sé que esta no es la mejor manera de aclarar las cosas. Pero estoy seguro que si yo te fuera a hablar directamente, no me saldrian las palabras y no me animaria a decirte lo que yo siento. Desde que te vi por primera vez, pude notar que eras una persona dulce, buena, inteligente, PERFECTA. Apenas te vi sentí muchas cosas hacia ti, tu me habías reconocido cuando me vistes por primera vez, tenias Razón yo era Battousai el destajador, pero en ese momento no me anime a decírtelo porque tenia miedo de que me temieras. Cuando te salve del "falso" destajador, y te tuve en mis brazos me hizo sentir como un niño enamorado de un imposible, lo se parece tonto, ni te conocía, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que ibas a ser algo muy importante para mí. Y lo eres. Me diste tu amistad, un hogar, una familia. Tu cariño y tu bondad. ¿Cómo no poder evitar enamorarme de ti? Cada día que pasaba sentía algo mas por ti, pero nunca me anime a decírtelo, incluso puse distancia entre nosotros. Un ejemplo es el Dono que tanto odias, incluso yo lo odio, pero eso me mantenía alejado de ti, además de que no podía permitir que te hicieran daño. Cuando te rapto Ji Nei y te hizo daño, yo estalle de furia y llegue a volver a ser un destajador, gracias a que tu reaccionaste y detuviste la pelea yo no cometí el error de volver a matar, aunque por ti no dudaría en volver a hacerlo, por ti mi Kioshi yo mataría. Cuando tuve que partir hacia Kyoto yo en realidad no quería hacerlo, no quería separarme de ti, el saber que no volvería a verte me mataba. Solo quise despedirme de vos, lo necesitaba, tenia que tenerte entre mis brazos aunque sea en un momento. En la batalla contra Shishio lo único que me mantenía en pie eras tu, el volver a verte, estar contigo, tu voz, tu rostro me mantuvieron vivo. Cuando Enishi "supuestamente" te había matado, yo me encerré en la soledad, no había nada que me hiciera reaccionar, quería morir, para poder estar a tu lado, pero hubo algo que me hizo reaccionar e ir a luchar contra Enishi. Me entere que estabas viva y te vi ahí, mirándome, llamándome, tenia unas ganas de ir y besarte. Pero siempre hubo algo que no me permitía acercarme a ti, no podía permitir que la persona que más quiero le pasara algo malo; eso me mataría, hasta hace unos cuatro meses me di cuanta de lo que realmente sentía, en estos años me enamoré de voz, hasta todos mis enemigos se daban cuanta de que eres mi punto débil y siempre buscaban que volviera a ser el Hitokiri que era, por eso te atacaban. Ese también fue un motivo por el cual no me acerque, pero después de lo sucedido con Enishi decidí decirte lo que yo siento. Sé que no te merezco, que no te puedo dar una vida con todos los lujos, pero te ofrezco mi amor, mi alma, mi corazón. Mas de una vez he deseado besarte, tenerte en mis brazos, hacerte mía, sentir tu hermoso aroma a Jazmines...ese aroma se ha convertido en mi favorito y también el hermoso color azul de tus ojos. Me encanta tu sonrisa, hay días que pienso que solo me las dedicas a mí y a nadie más. Con solo una sonrisa tuya mi día esta completo. Nunca me he sentido así.. En estos últimos años. Realmente le doy gracias a Dios de que me dio la oportunidad de conocerte, realmente con tu bondad y cariño hiciste que mi vida volviera a tener sentido. Gracias por devolverme la felicidad, y la vida. A Shitteiru, mi kioshi.  
  
Por siempre.  
  
Tu Kenshin.  
  
Notas de la autora: que romántico, ojalá yo recibiera una carta así!!!!!! (Sé que no soy la única que piensa esto) quise hacer un fanfic diferente a los demás que hago, y pensé en hacer una declaración diferente. Además saben que amo a Kenshin y no puedo evitar hacer todas mis historias de RK basadas en él, es que sin el no existiría RK!!!!! Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Espero su opinión!!!! Kahoru Himura (amo a mi Kenshin!!!!) 


	2. declaracion parte dos

Ohaiyo minna-san!!!!! Gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido por esta historia!!!!! También por los mails!!!! No pensaba hacer esto, pero recibí muchos mails que quieren que continué con esta historia, así que no puedo decepcionarlos! Espero que les guste la continuación.  
  
Kahoru estaba sentada afuera del Dojo, había llegado hace unas horas. Estuvo toda la tarde en el akabeko ayudando a Tae, nunca se imaginaba lo que iba a suceder cuando regresara al Dojo. Esa mañana ella había estado hablando con Kenshin de lo mas bien, cuando llego encontró en la puerta del dojo un sobre blanco, que estaba dirigido a ella. Enseguida tomo el sobre y leyó lo que decía * A mi querida kahoru* abrió lentamente el sobre y se dispuso a leer.  
  
Kahoru leía detalladamente cada palabra escrita por su amado. Sus ojos empezaron a hincharse por las lagrimas que brotaban. Ella se sentía como una tonta, nunca se había animado a decirle que lo quería y todo este tiempo que pensó que era imposible, el la amaba como a nadie. Pero el se había ido, no sabia el motivo, ni a donde se había ido... sentía que se moría, sin el, kahoru no tenia motivo alguno para vivir.  
  
Kenshin se fue.... y no he podido hacer nada para que se quedara. Por que? Kami por que me separaste de el?! Acaso no quieres que sea feliz, que siga viviendo?!- las lagrimas dejaron de ser leves y empezaron a convertirse en un llanto desesperado.  
  
Sanozuke había llegado al dojo, estaba muy contento, había ganado muchísimo dinero y quería invitar a todos a cenar al akabeko, pero de repente su rostro de felicidad palideció al encontrarse a una muy adolorida kahoru. Se acerco a la joven enseguida y levanto su rostro para observarla.  
  
Jo- chan que sucede?- dijo el joven de una manera fraternal.  
  
Kenshin- fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que las lagrimas no le permitieron continuar.  
  
Kahoru se aferró a Sanozuke, parecía una niña que se había lastimado y necesitaba consuelo de su padre. Sanozuke solo pudo abrazarla mas fuerte, estaba muy preocupado por su amiga, el la quería como una hermana y le dolía verla así, era como si le clavaran una espada en su corazón.  
  
Jo-Chan- se limito a decir- que fue lo que ocurrió con kenshin?  
  
Se fue, lo perdí!!!!!- respondió la chica.  
  
Cómo que se fue? Tal vez esta en mercado comprando los víveres- le dijo para hacerla sentir mejor.  
  
No sano! El se fue, me escribió una carta de despedida....el me ama y no pude decirle ni siquiera lo mucho que lo amo.- los llantos volvieron a aparecer y se aferró mas a Sanozuke.  
  
Tranquila kahoru... yo voy a averiguar a donde se fue Kenshin y te prometo que el volverá contigo y estarán juntos para siempre- mientras le dice eso, toma a kahoru por su mentón y con su mano derecha limpia las lagrimas de la joven.  
  
Gracias sano...  
  
Que es lo que ocurre aquí?- yahiko aparece acompañado por Tsubame- Sanozuke y Kahoru???? Que hacen así de juntos????  
  
No es lo que piensas enano- dice sano- Kahoru esta mal porque kenshin se marcho  
  
Ha si, ahora recuerdo que el recibió una carta del gobierno- dijo el chiquillo  
  
Creo que ya se donde debo empezar mi búsqueda...no te preocupes Jo- Chan, te prometo que lo encontrare!  
  
Kenshin estaba rumbo a Kyoto, le habían ofrecido ir en un barco especialmente para el, pero el prefirió hacerlo de una forma mas antigua. Caminando. Se conocía el camino de memoria y para el era mas seguro.(además que el mar lo marea) La noche se había adueñado del lugar, solo se veía una estrella, kenshin la observo y recordó que una vez el estaba con kahoru contemplando el cielo cuando ella le comento que si veía a la primera estrella que apareciera en el cielo tendría que pedir un deseo y se cumpliría, la observo durante un rato y antes de que apareciera otra decidió pedir un deseo que era muy importante para el - Kami sama lo único que pido es volver a ver a mi querida Kahoru- la extrañaba y mucho, era diferente a la vez que había partido hacia el mismo lugar, pero esa vez fue para vencer a Shishio. Ahora tenia como misión detener a una banda de asesinos que se habían instalado en Kyoto, les decían la sociedad de los portadores de la oscuridad. Kenshin ya había escuchado de ellos cuando era aun Battousai, pero nunca pensó que iba a enfrentarse a ellos, pero estaba seguro de que los vencería... por lo menos era lo que deseaba, para poder volver al lado de Kahoru. Era como si la vida de el se quedara junto con ella, Cuanto la amaba....y ahora no estaba con ella. Pero el antes de irse hizo lo correcto (según el) hace tiempo que quería decírselo, aunque por timidez y tiempo decidió que fuera por esa carta. La habrá leído? Que sentirá ella?? Eso se preguntaba kenshin todo el tiempo  
  
Prometo por kami sama que volveré Kahoru Kamiya... aunque no sientas lo mismo quiero que entiendas que te amo.  
  
Sanozuke apenas se entero de lo que estaba sucediendo fue a la comisaría a hablar con saito, tal vez el supiera algo, pero al único que se encontró fue a Cho.  
  
Dónde esta saito!- dijo el joven luchador enfadado.  
  
El no se encuentra, se fue a Kyoto junto con himura- fue lo único que se limito a decir Cho.  
  
A si que en Kyoto, Jo- can se pondrá muy feliz- pensó Sanozuke.  
  
Querido que es lo que ocurre ahora, por que vuelves a irte?- pregunto una hermosa mujer a su marido.  
  
Tokio debes entender que es mi trabajo, debo detener a esos bandidos, además himura me ayudara...no tienes por que preocuparte- respondió Saito para tranquilizar a su esposa  
  
Pero... ese no es Battousai Himura? No era que lo odiabas?  
  
Ya no... el ya no es un acecino... esta arrepentido de sus errores y admiro que intente no matar, aunque lo niegue todo el tiempo- respondió el Lobo.  
  
Sanozuke llego al dojo lo mas rápido que pudo, Kahoru seguía igual que cuando el se fue. Lo desesperaba ver a su ´´hermana´´ tan triste, infeliz.  
  
Jo- Chan cuando escuches lo que te voy a decir vas a cambiar esa cara!- el luchador le anuncio a la Kendoka- Kenshin se fue a Kyoto, junto con Saito!  
  
La cara de kahoru cambio enseguida, sabia donde estaba su querido, enseguida abrazo a su querido amigo y le agradeció.  
  
y ahora Jo- Chan es hora de que vayas a Kyoto- le dice el luchador a la kendoka- y no te preocupes por el dinero, yo te daré el mío, es hora de pagar por todo el que me has prestado  
  
gracias Sanozuke- lo abraza y se pone a llorar pero esta vez de la felicidad.  
  
Yo iré a enviarle una carta a la comadreja, y avisare que vas a ir.- dice el luchador a su amiga.  
  
Esa misma tarde kahoru partió hacia Kyoto en busca de Kenshin  
  
A la mañana siguiente:  
  
Misao tienes una carta- dice el viejo Okina.  
  
Gracias- responde la joven- Kahoru viene aquí! Hay que prepararle un cuanto y a Himura también! Aoshi sama...ayúdenos a preparar todo!!!!!!!! Pero no hay que decirle a himura que kahoru viene!  
  
A si que a battousai también lo han llamado- dice el apuesto Aoshi shinomori (aunque prefiero a Kenshin)  
  
Justo en ese momento llega Kenshin, y se encuentra con Aoshi, que le cuenta que a el también lo han llamado para luchar contra ellos. Pero el estuvo averiguando y esa banda había dejado de existir desde que empezó la era tokugabua. Pero en realidad se trataba del ex líder que había creado otra con el mismo nombre... así que apenas llego kenshin, aoshi decidió que era hora de partir. Misao llegó justo en el momento de la partida y saludo a Kenshin y le aviso que le tenia un cuarto preparado para el....y otro para Kahoru, aunque esto ultimo se lo dijo a si misma.  
  
Los dos hombres partieron hacia el escondite, donde ahí se encontrarían con Saito y también con alguien que ha decidido ser un vagabundo al igual que Kenshin...si me refiero a Soujiro.  
  
Saito: que bueno que llegaron, ahora podemos ir y acabar con estos estúpidos.  
  
Soujiro: veo que a pesar de todo este tiempo no has cambiado en nada Saito....  
  
Aoshi: yo estoy de acuerdo con el, mientras mas pronto terminemos con esto será mejor.  
  
Kenshin: si...yo quiero estar lo mas pronto posible en el dojo.....  
  
Saito: entremos!!!  
  
Cuando entraron se llevaron una sorpresa, todos estaban muertos y un hombre ya conocido para Kenshin los había matado.  
  
Maestro???? Que hace usted aquí?- dijo kenshin sin salir de su impresión.  
  
Baka deshi, estos estúpidos me debían cinto botellas de sake y cuando vine a cobrarlas me atacaron....pero como soy mucho mas poderoso que ellos los mate con mi técnica- respondió Hiko Seijuro.  
  
Todos...incluido ahoshi pusieron una cara de ^_^ por lo que había ocurrido. Por lo menos no habían salido heridos y además podrían regresar pronto a casa.  
  
Esa misma tarde Kahoru llego al aoyia, Misao salió feliz a atenderla y le contó que Kenshin y Aoshi ya habían partido para enfrentarse a esa banda. Pero que no se preocupara porque Kenshin prometió que regresaría al Aoyia. Kahoru al escuchar las palabras de su amiga se puso contenta. Misao para entretenerla invito a Kahoru a salir a recorrer la ciudad.  
  
Misao pensaba que ellos talvez llegarían dentro de unos días, o talvez al día siguiente, pero para su sorpresa ellos llegaron esa misma tarde. Kahoru le contó todo lo ocurrido a Misao, quien estaba muy impresionada por esa actitud en Kenshin, ella ya se imaginaba que el estaba enamorado de Kahoru, porque cuando ella lo conoció, el le contó que el había dejado a una mujer muy especial en Tokio y esa mujer era Kahoru.  
  
Kenshin y los demás ya habían llegado al Aoyia, y para sorpresa de Aoshi Misao no estaba...el pensó que tal vez ella estaba con Kahoru, el sabia que ella iba a venir, pero Kenshin no debía saberlo...por ahora.  
  
Aoshi decidió ir a buscar a Misao, cuando la encontró la joven se asombro de que ya estaba de regreso, el le contó todo a Misao( kahoru en ese momento estaba distraída y no vio a Aoshi) Aoshi le dijo a misao que se fuera con el, y así lo hizo, pero antes (ella en ningún momento vio a Aoshi) le aviso a kahoru de que se había olvidado de hacer una cosa muy importante entonces Kahoru le dijo que ella regresaba sola.  
  
Kenshin estaba muy pensativo y decidió ir a caminar...a cada segundo pensaba en su querida kendoka. Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con algo que le acaparo su atención.  
  
Hermoso...igual que Kahoru- se dijo a si mismo, era un paraíso. Un parque lleno de árboles Sakura. El viento hacia que algunos pétalos volaran en el aire, haciendo a ese lugar mucho mas hermoso. El siguió caminando por el parque, pensado en si Kahoru estuviera ahí. Kahoru también había visto ese hermoso lugar y decidió entrar a recorrer ese paraíso. Para sorpresa de los dos, el camino donde ellos estaban caminando era el mismo. Kenshin quedo paralizado, a unos pocos metros estaba la mujer mas hermosa que había visto. Primero pensó que era un espejismo, pero después se dio cuenta de que era real y mas cuando ella susurro su nombre. Kahoru estaba mas feliz que nunca, lo había encontrado...no pudo evitar llorar, pero esta vez de la felicidad. empezó a correr hacia donde el se encontraba gritando su nombre.  
  
Kenshin espero al encuentro con ella, apenas llego se abrazo de el y kenshin le correspondió el abrazo son la misma fuerza y sentimiento.  
  
Kenshin- susurro- nunca mas me abandones....ashitteru- le dijo Kahoru aun en sus brazos.  
  
Kenshin estaba mas feliz que nunca, su sentimiento era correspondido, lentamente se separo de Kahoru y tomo su mentón con su mano izquierda y con la derecha quito las lagrimas de la mejilla de su amada.- Ashitteru- le dijo y lentamente unió sus labios con los de ella.  
  
Fin  
  
Ya se que este final no me ha quedado tan bien como el anterior capitulo, es que realmente nunca pensé en continuar esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Y no olviden escribir sus comentarios. Feliz día de San Valentín!!!! Los quiere mucho Kahoru Himura. 


End file.
